


At Home

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back to Beacon Hills and the pack welcomes him home.</p><p>
  <i>‘Derek’s here!’ Scott yells, jumping off the couching and running to the door, reaching it just as Derek knocks.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Stiles tries to chew his burger a little faster. He really needs to learn to take smaller bites, because now Derek’s going to see him for the first time in a year and he’s going to look like a hamster.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Derek’s here!’ Scott yells, jumping off the couching and running to the door, reaching it just as Derek knocks.

Stiles tries to chew his burger a little faster. He really needs to learn to take smaller bites, because now Derek’s going to see him for the first time in a year and he’s going to look like a hamster. He glares at Lydia when he catches her looking at him with a knowing expression. He brushes the crumbs off his shirt and jeans, making a mental note to vacuum when everyone’s gone, looks up and promptly stops breathing.

Derek looks good. He looks _really good_ , with a soft looking knitted sweater, his hair free of product and a little longer, and his face relaxed. He still has a stubble, but in combination with the rest of his looks it gives of more of lazy than a serial killer vibe.

When Stiles finally starts breathing again, it’s to choke on his food, since he still hadn’t managed swallow it. He doubles over, trying to get a piece of bread that’s stuck in his throat out, but there’s no way he’s going to make it without spitting out the rest of the food. He high-tails it to the kitchen and coughs the last of his burger into the sink. What a waste.

He grabs a glass of water, takes a big gulp, then breathes in deeply.

‘You okay there?’

Stiles almost drops his glass in shock.

‘Dude!’ he says, turning around to glare at Derek. It’s better than jumping him and checking if Derek’s hair and sweater feel as soft as they look, which is what Stiles really wants to do. ‘Make a noise so us humans don’t get heart attacks.’

Derek chuckles, low and relaxed, and something warm explodes in Stiles’ chest.

‘I bet that wasn’t the welcome you were expecting, huh?’ he says, thumping Derek lightly in the shoulder. Yep, the sweater is really that soft.

‘No, that was pretty much how I expected it to go,’ Derek grins.

‘Ha. Ha. Mr Sourwolf’s learned how to make jokes.’

‘I took a course.’

Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek’s serious face, then bursts out laughing. ‘That was terrible!’

‘Got you laughing, though. So I’d say it was a success.’

Stiles can’t take it any longer and wraps his arms around Derek. He thinks he’s messed up when Derek doesn’t move, but then Derek is pulling Stiles flush against his body.

‘I’m glad you’re back,’ Stiles mumbles against the soft fabric Derek’s sweater.

‘Me, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
